


no such thing as too young

by sodun



Series: rarl oneshots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confessing love, Cuddling, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, cuteness, just gay boys being gay, the ending sucks oops, they just had sex lol, title is pretty much totally unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl can't handle the way Ron treats him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no such thing as too young

**Author's Note:**

> basically just post-coital cuddling.   
> title is from kissing in cars - pierce the veil

"I think you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen," Ron murmured, his fingers softly tracing invisible patterns into Carl's exposed side.

The younger boy tensed, slowly opening his tired eyes.

"Oh," He whispered, "thank you."

Ron smiled, nuzzling his nose into the messy hair in front of him. "Your hair is soft."

Frowning, Carl closed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Ron pulled away to look down at the younger boy. "What do you mean?"

Carl sighed, his eyes cast downward to avoid Ron's gaze. "You're fucking with me, aren't you? You just.. use me to get off once or twice a week, and I know we agreed on this being no strings attached, but you've made that pretty hard."

"Carl.." Ron whispered, ghosting his knuckles down his lovers cheek. "What are you trying to say?"

"I caught feelings for you, alright? I didn't want to but, how could I not with the way you treat me? I think.. I think we need to stop this." 

"Yeah, okay, if that's what you want but.. I think I have feelings for you too," said Ron, biting his lip.

"Yeah?" Carl finally looked up at Ron, taking in the sight of him. The orange glow of the setting sun leaked through the cracks in the blinds, casting warm streaks of light across the teen's face. His pupils were still blown slightly with a thin ring of deep blue surrounding them. Lines of deep red ran down his chest and Carl figured they were painful, but knew Ron didn't mind. 

"Yeah," The older boy admitted, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. "I mean, you're smart. Funny. Adorable. You're kind. You're beautiful. You always think so positively. I love watching you with Judith, too. And your eyes are so pretty. I could go on forever, honestly."

Carl felt his face heat up, a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. "Thank you."

"So polite," Ron chuckled, leaning in closer to Carl. " You have really soft lips, too," He whispered, his lips brushing against the other boy's so lightly he hardly felt it.

Carl closed his eyes, bring his hands up to grab Ron's hair before pressing their lips together. Ron grinned against Carl's lips, running one of his hands down his side. 

When the two separated, Ron returned to his previous spot next to Carl. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Carl spoke up.

"Are we, like, a thing then?"

The older teen chuckled, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Carl's face. "Do you want us to be?" 

Carl leaned into Ron's touch, nodding, "Yeah, I do."

"Then, yeah, we are." Ron whispered, wrapping an arm around Carl's shoulder and pulling him closer.

Carl hummed in content, resting his head against the soft skin of Ron's torso before closing his eyes, eventually falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
